Tempest Stella Black
"-Smirk-" -Tempest Stella Black Tempest Stella Black was a Death Eater back in the Second Wizarding War. Her primary motivation is Lifestyle Appearance She has long, black/dark brown hair that is only ever highlighted from days spent in the sun. She is about 5'8", 130 lbs, and looks quite fragile. However, this notion is quickly dispelled by the icy coldness of her violet eyes and the speed with which she draws her wand on anyone who dares to try her patience. Stubborn, intemperate, and elitist, she is clearly allied with the Death Eaters. She speaks Parseltongue. Tempest is somewhat of an exotic beauty, preferring to wear black heels or boots. Usually dressed in her Slytherin robes, she loves dressing up for balls and other formal events in sparkly, form-fitting dresses. On Death Eater missions, she wears all black, complete with gloves and silver/black mask. She can usually be seen either smirking or rolling her eyes, unless she's breaking hearts. She is fond of the Pure Blood salute, which Nagini taught her. Personality Tempestuous. Arrogant, fiery, and cunning, she is not one to cross. She is known to have a quick temper and a love of both mental and physical torture for her victims. She is ambitious and loyal to a fault, but usually chooses to save her own skin over any others. There are a few exceptions. She treats just about everything as a competition, and hates to lose. She will do whatever it takes to win. She loves to tease boys, and frequently steals other girls' boyfriends just to prove she can. She has no issue with hurting others unless she thinks they will come in useful later. A blood purist and traditionalist, she is averse to change and will fight to stop it. Tempest was brought up spoiled and treated as a princess and sees no reason for this to change. She enjoys torturing muggles and mudbloods with Nagini and Rosier, and likes to go on Muggle Hunts. She frequently uses sarcasm, both overtly and subtly. She is loyal to the Dark Lord as long as he doesn't lose. She will never switch sides and fight for something she doesn't believe. If the Dark Lord should fall, she will simply go into hiding. Brought up paranoid and full of secrets, she fully comprehends the value of secrecy, misinformation, and distrusting most people. As such, she keeps distant from people more often than not, and cold shoulders anyone she does not wish to speak to. Abilities *Dark Arts : She is extremely powerful in the Dark Arts. She was tutored by Bellatrix Lestrange for years. She is well versed in all manner of hexes, jinxes, and curses. * Duelling : As a duelist, she relies mostly on quick strikes and feints. She prefers to strike before her opponent is ready, to gain the upper hand. She also does not believe in giving her opponents room to breathe, so she fires spells at a rapid pace. She prefers to attack and not to defend. *Occulmency and Legillimency : Her training under Bellatrix included both Occlumency and Legilimency, however, she has never worked on it as extensively as some of the other Death Eaters. *Resistance to Imperius Curse : She can resist the Imperius curse, but not always. The angrier she is, the less likely she will maintain her focus. *Transfiguration : She is reasonably good at Transfiguration, but never found it terribly interesting. *Charms : She also has a strangely strong affinity for Charms, which nobody understands. *Herbology : She hates Herbology, although she can get through the class without too much difficulty. *Animagus : Tempest is an Animagus, having worked for years with other Death Eaters to do so. Her form is a 2.8 meter, slender, tan snake called a black mamba, known for extreme aggression and extremely powerful neurotoxins. *Agility: Light and agile, she usually plays Seeker when playing Quidditch, although she has been known to play Beater. *Apparation : She passed her Apparition test and is becoming adept at it, even under severe pressure. Relationships Amythyst Dolohov Amythyst Dolohov is one of Tempest's favorite Death Eaters. They have many of the same views and so rarely have any disagreements. It was Amy who taught Tempest how to get along with Crouch's irrationalities and who introduced her to drinking. Amy once saved Tempest from Cynder. Tempest likes to change into her animagus form and curl up with Amy when sleeping. Crouch Jr IV Crouch Jr is a sort of 'Chief' Death Eater figure for Tempest. They have some disagreements and used to fight and argue over motivations and methods. These have always been resolved civilly, and Tempest refers to Crouch as a Brother of the Mark. Crouch once healed Tempest of major wounds from a sectumsempra, courtesy of Cynder. Tempest apparated Crouch to the Amy/Crouch manor to save his life at the end of the final Battle of Hogwarts, when he suffered a spinal injury that would permanently cripple him. Dara Darkheart Dara Darkheart is close to Tempest. They have gone on missions together and frequently team up, as in the final Battle for Hogwarts. DarkHeart gets irritated when Tempest doesn't take Quidditch as seriously as she does, even when Tempest is out running secret missions for the Dark Lord. Despite this, they remain close Sisters and allies in the fight against the evil of mudbloods and muggles. Isabella (Ice) Rookwood Ice Rookwood is one of Tempest's most hated people, for her blood traitor status and for her attempts to protect mudbloods and other unworthy students. Ice has suffered torture at Tempest's hands and the two usually end up in a duel whenever their paths cross. Disgusted by Ice's part in Nagini's and Crouch's fate, Tempest hopes Ice dies a horrible, gruesome, painful death. Nagini Tempestas Nagini Tempestas and Tempest like to go on muggle hunts together. The hunts usually turn into fun times at the Tempestas manor. Tempest enjoys Nagini's taste in music, although the two have never been close. Nagini taught Tempest the pure blood salute, which both are very fond of. Rosier Rosier is Tempest's sister. The two appear quite similar and share many of the same views. With that said, there really isn't much love lost between them: Tempest, the younger, can usually be seen rolling her eyes at or otherwise ignoring Rosier. For her part, Rosier tends to hang closer to Vine than Tempest ever will. When these two get into arguments, it's best to stay away if at all possible. Wolfgang Midnight Wolfgang Midnight and Tempest have a bit of a complicated relationship. Tempest has a healthy respect for Wolf's power and intelligence. She used to spend time reading in the library, which is where she met and became friendly with Wolf. However, when she declared her allegiance to the Death Eaters and Wolf became Ice's fiance, things became difficult. Their conversations turned increasingly hostile, although Tempest occasionally missed her intellectual conversations with Wolf. The last time they worked on the same side was in separating Cynder and the raptor. Tempest was a bit hurt by Wolf's sudden, unexplained disappearance and regrets not being able to say goodbye. However, she is glad he is gone because of the misery it causes Ice. Ebony Nott Ebony Nott is an enemy Tempest doesn't actually hate. There is a mutual dislike, because their views tend to be polar opposites. Both girls are very sarcastic and have argued a few times, but have never faced off in a duel. Neither pays much attention to the other when there is no Death Eater drama going on. Hermia Brankovitch Hermia Brankovitch was one of Tempest's close friends before she turned to the Death Eaters. Tempest's time in the library and love of books introduced her to Hermia, and they were friendly until Tempest finally declared her intention to join the Death Eaters. Since then, their friendship has mostly faded away, as Tempest spends more and more time in the presence of the other Death Eaters and on missions for Lord Voldemort. Because of Dark's undying enmity with Hermia, Tempest steers clear of Hermia whenever they are in public. However, Tempest refrains from trashing the other girl, out of respect for the friendship they had. Phoenix Flame Phoenix Flame was never interesting to Tempest...until she "killed" Vine. Then she became an object of Death Eater hatred. Tempest has joined other Death Eaters in attempting to corner and torture Phoenix for killing Vine. Tempest herself never succeeded in cornering the werewolf girl. When the real Vine returned, Tempest mostly forgot about Phoenix, except to listen to Crouch talk about his alpha wolf status. Fox Fox and Tempest have never been too friendly. When Fox and Vine fell in love, Tempest was disgusted, and when Vine chose Fox over the Death Eaters, she blamed Fox for destroying the unity of the Brothers and Sisters of the Mark. Since then, she tried to kill Fox several times until Vine and Fox both fell to Rosier, Nagini, and Crouch in the forest. Sherbet Sherbet and Tempest really shouldn't have a relationship at all. For some strange reason, Tempest is enamored with Sherbet's cuteness and fusses over her like an older sister. The two rarely fight, although their views are very different. Sherbet might be the only non-Slytherin to completely escape Tempest's angry flares. Liria Trujilo Tempest hates Liria. Liria is afraid of Tempest's power and tries to stay out of her way, but that does not stop Tempest from hating her and chafing at Crouch's orders concerning her. Tempest sees no reason for Crouch to continue protecting the Hufflepuff, and threatens Liria with torture and death at every chance she gets. Liria has been at the heart of more than one heated argument between Crouch and Tempest. She does not understand why Crouch seems to be breaking his loyalty to the Brothers and Sisters of the Mark by expending energy on a person she considers unworthy. Tempest has seen Liria's power, but does not fear it because Liria generally does not strike willingly. The two have never had a civil conversation. River Seth (Crouch) River and Tempest once got along. As Tempest turned to the Death Eaters, they argued more often. Their last spat occurred not too long before the final battle, when Tempest contemptuously insulted and otherwise mentally tortured a mudblood (without legilimency) in River's presence. Since then, River was out for Tempest's blood, but as Tempest had become more elusive, they never had a final confrontation. Tempest does not regret this, as she knows Crouch would kill her for harming River, even if he was crippled. OOC Notes It's funny how Tempest evolved, actually. Because I have several clashing personalities, I created several characters in a different role play. Tempest happened to be the most violent and mentally unstable of the five. Her name was Tempest for both her unpredictable, dangerous nature, and for the fact that she woke up in the middle of a hurricane, with no memory of who she was. When I joined the role play on Pottermore, there really weren't too many Death Eaters and I decided they could use a bit of help, so I transferred her to the new stories and chose the most Noble and Ancient House of Black. "Toujours Pur". Tempest is not and has never been close to many characters. This is based off of my dominant personality in real life. She, like me, distrusts strangers for the threat they may pose, and makes her own judgments rather than taking the word of others. She speaks when she thinks her words will have the most impact, which means she speaks but rarely. More often, her expressions and actions speak for her. Category:Death Eater Category:Evil Category:Pureblood Category:Slytherin Category:Human Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Ash Wand Category:Unyielding Wand Category:Single Category:Villain Category:Dark Arts User